With increasing interest in different outdoor activities, camping has become more popular in recent years. Among the various equipment needed, a camper should have a sleeping bag as an indispensable item.
Conventional sleeping bags generally have a waterproof layer to provide protection against dampness. However, the outdoor cold and humid air, as well as the morning dew, may still considerably dampen the sleeping bag after an overnight sleep. Also, conventional sleeping bags do not include any head covering which would protect a camper sleeping outdoors from mosquitos or other insects.
Moreover, in case of a rough camping site, a conventional sleeping bag without an air mattress or foam mat would not be soft enough for the camper to get a good night's sleep. Accordingly, it appears that the conventional sleeping bag, though with a warming effect, still has many disadvantages.
In order to eliminate the above disadvantages, the applicant conducted experiments and studies which resulted in the present invention sleeping bag.